The Abnormal Slender Brothers Life
by creepypasta4life07
Summary: It was an average morning with the slender brothers: Slenderman, Trenderman, Smexy, and Splendorman.When everything changes when someone unknown leaves two baby boys on their door w the four siblings have to raise two human children with little to no experience whats so e what happens as the children grow up with the things people y add some other creepypastas.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

8 am*

Splendor man was waking up early that morning to make coffee for him and his brothers. While he waited for the coffee to finish brewing he heard a noise outside the front door. He brushed it away thinking that it was just a wild animal when he heard the same sound again but slightly louder he decided to go investigate what was making the sounds. When he got to the door and opened it he saw nothing initially but when he went to close the door he spotted something on the stoop in front of him. It was two babies, both boys. One boy had bright blue and dark hair while the other had auburn eyes also with dark hair. Splendor man not seeing anyone around picked up the two children. When he looked at the kids they immediately smiled at him and laughed. Splendor man smiled back and laughed lightly not wanting to wake up his brothers yet. He always loved children, unlike his older brother Slender man who absolutely hated them. Splendor man was thinking of a way to tell his brother about the children when he heard someone coming down the stairs, panicking Splendor threw a cover over the kids and sat in front of them hoping no one would see them. He waited and saw that it was Trender man that came down. He relaxed though not entirely, though Trendy ( Trender) was kind he was also the more reasonable one other than Slender and would probably be the one to agree that they should get rid of the children because of the dangers.

" Hey Splendor what you doing up so early?"

" Nothing just making coffee cause no one else knows how to." he replied

" Not my fault you get to go places and watch people make it. Slender usually lets you do or have anything you want." Trender said. Trender went into the kitchen and grabbed himself a cup of coffee before coming back into the living room. While walking back he noticed that Splendor ( Splendy) was a little tense.

' _I wonder what is up with him.?'_

" Hey Splendy what's wrong you seem a bit tense." Splendor jumped not prepared for the question.

" N-nothing is wrong brother." before Tender could say anything movement next to Splendor caught his attention. He reached over and pulled the cover that was hiding the children under it off. When Splendor saw what he was doing it was too late to stop him. He closed his eyes (he is the only one with eyes) thinking Trender would yell at but he didn't hear anything, so he looked up at his brother who was staring at the kids with confusion, shock and fear but not for himself or Splendor but for the kids themselves.

"W-where did you get them?" Trender asked with a slight shaky voice.

" I found them on the stoop outside." Trender wasn't surprised he had been around long enough to know what happens to unwanted kids. He also knew Splendor wouldn't skip out of a chance to bring kids home with him. What he was scared about was what would Slender say or do. He knew Slenderman hated people and especially **hated** children. Trender was pulled out of his thoughts by Splendor.

" What am I gonna do, Slender is going to kill me when he sees them. He'll get rid of the, possibly leave them to die. Or probably..."

"Hey, hey, hey, you're over thinking things. Why don't we try to convince Slender to let you keep and raise them?" he cut in.

" But what if he doesn't?" Splendor asked

"That brother, I can not tell the answer too."

The two brothers sat together on the couch with the two babies when smexy walked into the living room. The two brothers, no knowing how to respond, could only stare at Smexy as he stood completely still. No one said or did anything for a good minute or two before Splendor spoke up.

" Please don't tell Slender please." he pleaded.

" Don't worry brother. I won't snitch only if you do me a favor later." he said while smirking.

"O-okay." he said nervously, not knowing what Smexy wanted as a favor.

"Well, when do you plan to tell Slender about the two ankle biters." he questioned

" I don't know yet, soon I hope." Splendor responded.

"Well your lucky. He doesn't wake up until around 4 pm."

" I know." Splendor sighed.

" **_You know what_**." Slender said, standing in the doorway.

 **(Cliffhanger I had to it was the only way)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*Recap*

" _ **You know what**_?" Slender said standing in the doorway.

*Now*

Everyone jumped, not expecting Slender man to be up this early and standing at the entrance of the Slender Mansion.

" _ **Well**_?" he said impatiently. No one said anything for what seemed like hours. Even Smexy was looking too nervous to say anything. It wasn't until Trender spoke up...

"Oh, uh, we were just saying that Splendor needs to be careful when it comes to Offender's favors." He explained.

"Hey! Not all my favors are that bad." Everyone looked at him with faces that would have said " Yeah right".

"Fine, whatever I guess my favors are not the best." Smexy grumbles.

" _ **Alright if that is all then I am going to bed... do NOT disturb**_ **me."** he said before walking away. Everyone was silent until splendor jumped and turned around quickly. He looked at the two kids and saw that one of the boys had grabbed his suits' sleeve to get his attention.

"What is it, little one?" He asked the infant. He said nothing ( obviously) but his stomach growled loudly. The growling of his stomach caused his twin brother to awake and his stomach followed suit. Splendor looked at Trender, not knowing what to do.

"They need baby food Splendor." He explained simply.

"But we don't have any and I don't know where to get any."

"Don't worry I know where to get some." smexy spoke. Both brothers looked at Smexy in shock and confusion.

"How do you... You know what, it doesn't matter just lead the way to where ever it at." Trender said. Trender and Smexy left to go get baby food, leaving Splendor to watch the kids while they were gone. While sitting on the couch the baby boy with blue eyes made an annoyed sound. Splendor looked back and saw the child making a pouting face, looking like he wanted to be picked up. Splendor complied and picked up both infant children and placed them on his lap while making tentacles come out from behind him and setting some behind the kids so they wouldn't fall off and brought the ones with bells in front of the children's faces. The children immediately took interest in the bells and kept reaching for them. Splendor would pull them away right before either kids could grab them. Splendor was playing with the kids that he didn't realize that Trender and Smexy had came back.

*Smexy and Trender before they came back*

Smexy and Trender were walking inside of a store looking in the baby supply section. While looking for baby food, they decided to grab diapers, baby clothes, blankets, and a few toys for the children to play with. They were grabbing things in silence when Trender decided to speak up.

"Hey Offender, what do you think will happen if slender finds out about the kids?"

"I don't know twinkle toes, maybe if he's nice leave them at an orphanage, but who am I kidding he may just kill them now or let them grow older, make them forget us and then kill them in the forest like everyone else does."

"Hey, Slender may not like kids, but you don't think he would be that cruel... would he?" he asked unsure.

"This is Slender man we are talking about. The thing people think will snatch them in the night."

"So what do we do?"

"Think up something to do when he finds out about them."

"Why not a way to tell him instead."

"Why not but again. We would still need to plan about what would happen if he becomes angry and you know how that gets."

" Yeah." The rest of the shopping went in silence and when they Sender Walked (fastest way to get anywhere) into the living room they saw Splendor playing with the kids on the couch. They saw the kids smiling and laughing while trying to grab one of the many bells on his tentacles. Splendor had a big smile on his face and would laugh when one the kids would almost succeed in grabbing one of the bells. To Trender and Smexy he almost seemed father like and it wasn't because he liked children, he genuinely looked like him and the two kids were meant to be together as a family.

* Cough, cough*

Splendor stopped playing to the kids disappointment and looked up at Smexy and Trender. They looked at each other before Splendor at the things they had and smiled.

"You got the baby food."

"Yep, so you can take care of _your_ kids." Splendor took the items that they held and put everything but two jars of baby food( mashed peaches and peas). He then put the kids down on the couch again and grabbed two spoons from the kitchen and came back. He then proceeded and picked up one of the boys and tried to give him the mashed peaches but he wouldn't take them. So he gave him the smashed peas and he ate them all when he was done Splendor went and fed the other boy the peaches which he seemed to like. When they were both done he went and threw the containers away and put the spoons in the sink. When he came back he noticed the kids had their faces scrunched up. Not knowing what to do again he looked at his brothers for help.

"You need to burp them." Splendor still didn't know what to do.

Trender sighed. "Pick them up and pat them continuously and gently on the back until they burp to get any air that might have gotten in while eating." Trender explained did what he was told and once the two kids were burped they quickly fell asleep.

"You know it's surprising that Slender didn't notice the kids." Smexy exclaimed

"True I was quiet puzzled by that, though it maybe because he is tired, though what puzzled me the most was how the children didn't feel threatened around him and start o cry." Trender said

"Maybe they already got used to our kind." Splendor responded. They sat there in quiet when Splendor decided that they needed to eat something. After they ate they noticed that it was about 2 in the afternoon. Splendor was playing with the kids on the floor. Trender man was reading a mystery novel on the couch, and Smexy was sketching Splendor and the kids. Trender had looked up from his book to see Smexy drawing so he tried to look but Smexy saw him and moved it out of his sight.

"Aw come on I want to see the picture." Trender complained.

"Why it doesn't concern you." he replied back

"Because I didn't know you sketched and I want to see how well you do it." Smexy knowing how persistent his brothers are decided to show him. Trender was shocked, the picture looked like an exact replication of Splendor playing with the kids.

"Wow." was all Trender could reply.

"Thanks." Smexy said before continuing to draw in silence while Trender went back to reading.


	3. Chapter 3

recap*

Splendor was playing with the kids on the floor. Trender man was reading a mystery novel on the couch, and Smexy was sketching Splendor and the kids. Trender had looked up from his book to see Smexy drawing so he tried to look but Smexy saw him and moved it out of his sight.

"Aw come on I want to see the picture." Trender complained.

"Why it doesn't concern you." he replied back

"Because I didn't know you sketched and I want to see how well you do it." Smexy knowing how persistent his brothers are decided to show him. Trender was shocked, the picture looked like an exact replication of Splendor playing with the kids.

"Wow." was all Trender could reply.

"Thanks." Smexy said before continuing to draw in silence while Trender went back to reading.

*Now*

Splendor was playing with the kids when he noticed that it was five and even though slender should have been up he got home late so he didn't expect him to be up for another hour or so. So he decided to start dinner it was a simple one because slender didn't eat regular food while him and his other two brothers ate human foods sometimes. He was finishing up with dinner when he heard Slender getting up because his room is directly above it. He walked out of the kitchen quickly and picked up the two boys and the baby stuff before putting them in the closet. Trender and Smexy looked confused before coming to realization and began helping Splendor him hide the kids things. They finished in time and waited for Slender to come down. While they waited they decided that they would tell him tonight about the children now instead of when he would be in a bad mood. They hoped that he would be calm about it or at least not outright kill the two infants. Slender had just made it down stairs and everyone was in the kitchen. Slender walked in and grabbed a cup before heating up coffee and sitting down.

"Good evening brothers."

"Hello Slender and how was your evening."

"Not good brother, dam human in my woods being stubborn in not giving up made me stay out later than usual."

"Well why were they there in the first place I thought the barriers we put up were working."

"Well apparently not, the human female apparently got through the barrier and wandered in."

"Well why would she come here in the first place?"

"I do not know nor care, but to answer your question she looked like she leaving something here in the woods cause she was leaving in a hurry."

Trender thought for a moment thinking that woman Slender killed was in fact the two infants mother and dropped them off thinking a human lived here or knew that they might be killed by Slender.

'I'll have to look in to it later but now we have more important things to establish.'

Trender looked at his other two brothers that sat across from him and made a gesture that went unnoticed by Slender to them by pointing at the closet behind them. Smexy chose not to see it while Splendor made a gesture to show that he would say something. But when was the question.

"Hey uh Slender I have something important to tell you and I wanted know if you would be willing to listen." Splendor asked

"What is it that you wanted to tell me Splendor?"

Splendor didn't say anything at first but gained the courage to speak. Splendor gulped.

"Um well I had woke up this morning as usual to make coffee and on my way down I heard this um sound coming from the doorway and I ignored it at first but then it continued and became louder. Not wanting to wake you up so early I went to check it out and I didn't see anything at first but when I looked down I uh saw..."

"stop, Splendor are you telling me you found human children outside our door?"

Splendor paused for a bit before answering Slender's question.

"Yes Slender I did."

"And where are they now?" Slender asked with anger in his voice.

Splendor didn't say anything but he stood up and walked into the living room towards the closet and opened it and grabbed the two boys gently. The boys looked up at him and smiled and laughed, all Splendor could do was smile at them sadly. Seeming to sense he was upset the children stopped laughing and just stared at him in silence while he walked back into the kitchen where Slender was waiting. He walked to see his brothers Smexy and Trender standing up from their chairs looking tense. He didn't question them knowing why they were so tense, because Slender was angry and none of them wanted to be near him when he was angry. Still determined he walked all the way through the thresh-hold and turned to Slender, holding the children close to him just in case Slender tried to hurt them.

"So this is them." Slender commented

"Yes."

Trender and Smexy didn't say anything but silently watched the tension grow between their older brother and Splendor. They were tense not knowing how Slender would react to the kids or how Splendor would react if Slender reacted badly.

"Get rid of them."

"But slender what am supposed to d-."

"NOW!"

Splendor and his other two brothers jumped at the force of which slender said that word. Splendor tensed up and stood his ground and looked at his older brother.

"No."

"What did you just say." Slender asked looking furious at being disobeyed by his younger brother.

"I said NO brother, I refuse to leave two defenseless children on their own. You may not like children or people in general, but I do and until you can accept these two I'm leaving and raising them on my own."

And with that Splendor took the twin boys and the supplies Smexy and Trender got slender-walked out of the Slender Mansion. Trender and Smexy both looked at their brother who they couldn't tell if he was more angry or shocked at Splendor outburst. All they knew was Splendor was gone and had no way of finding him. Slender they noticed had stopped being tense as he usually was and was just standing there looking like a lost child. (This never happens with Slender EVER). But then Slender regained his composure and walked away from the kitchen and up to his room. Leaving Smexy and Trender to wonder what had happened to Splendor and what they would do. Smexy turned towards Trender seeing an equally confused face.

"Well that could have gone better.. or wait is it worse?"

Trender turned and looked at his younger brother as if he grew a face.

"Smexy?"

"Hmm?"

"Shut up."

"What did I do?"


	4. I forgot

Sorry guys for never telling you and making you wait but I'm continuing the story on Archive Of our Own so if you want to read it there because that is what i'm using now go check it out. My user name is BloodyRosie.


End file.
